


With A Hint of Popcorn

by Background_Foxe



Category: Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), x men origins: wolverine
Genre: Incest, M/M, Rough Sex, X-Men Origins: Wolverine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Background_Foxe/pseuds/Background_Foxe
Summary: Irritated by his brother’s increasing disapproval, Victor attempts to get Logan to release his frustration in a sexual way. However, Logan proves difficult to convince, and Wade is recruited to assistX-Men Origins: Wolverine fic
Relationships: Victor Creed/Logan, Victor Creed/Wade Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	With A Hint of Popcorn

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ under the author name 'Foofy', moving my fics to a safer spot

He could smell him before he could see him. Victor’s scent had always been individual, and had always managed to affect him more than anything else in the world. For once, just for once, Logan could imagine what it was like to be prey, stalked by a much stronger predator with an insatiable appetite.

Of course he didn’t react, despite his body screaming at him to do so. All reaction did was fuel Victor’s amusement, and it was his amusement that kept him coming back, over and over again, to tease his younger brother and to watch his anger develop. Stryker’s team might have given them room to ‘develop’, but hell, he wasn’t sure he liked the way his brother fully embraced every single development, regardless of how noisy or how messy. Logan knew full well that his brother didn’t appreciate his disapproval either, which was how they had managed to get into this irritating dance around each other.

“Well, well, Jimmy,” came the familiar purr out of the darkness. “Fancy seeing you here,”

Logan growled inwardly. They had been stuck in this remote location for getting on for a month now, staying in various variations of tents until the scientific team found whatever crap the scientific team were supposed to find. It was probably shiny. It normally was. However, Victor and staying in one location never did work well, and he was already getting bored. This meant his general behaviour against the rest of the world had plummeted rapidly, and it was only the occasional hiss in his ear or hidden punch to a random part of his body that kept Victor vaguely in line with the rest of society.

He stabbed the rare steak with his fork without a word, although his eyes flickered in his brother’s direction to acknowledge the other man’s words. Logan knew full well that if he didn’t, Victor would simply continue until he managed to do something that really did capture Logan’s attention, and that was a habit he really wanted to stop. There were only so many toys left to break.

Sure enough, the silence was enough to draw the other man out from the shadows.

“Hungry?”

Logan’s eyes flickered toward him again and the steak was raised slightly, to indicate its presence and to suggest the person who was posing the question was not paying enough attention to their general environment. Victor snorted amusement and strolled further into the tent that had been nominated as a makeshift and somewhat filthy restaurant, taking a chair and straddling it as he watched his brother irritably stab the steak.

“I think it’s dead already,” he commented helpfully. “Pity, though. I could do with a hunt.”

Logan growled softly. Victor could always do with a hunt. If his hands weren’t elbow deep into something then he could be guaranteed to sulk. The interruption of his dinner was probably connected to that very subject, Victor preferring to ‘play’ with his brother at his side. Trouble was, Logan was beginning to get tired of the rules.

“Is there something you wanted?” he tried to keep the accusation out of his voice, but he couldn’t help it. He was tired and fucked off. Their current mission had been another one of Stryker’s ‘save the world’ crap, and, worse, Wade had spent most of it talking. At some stage he was just going to grab the man and throw him out the helicopter. He might even open the door first.

“Is that any way to talk to your loving brother?” Victor purred, eyeing the steak thoughtfully before dismissing it as over cooked.

“Probably not. But it’s a way to talk to you,” he bit a chunk out of the steak and began to chew as though the meat had personally offended him. Victor sighed.

“Now what’s the matter? You’ve had your head shoved up your ass for the past couple of days,” he picked up a potato from his plate and threw it at him, which was promptly deflected by Logan’s fork. Logan scowled back.

“You might not be hungry but I am. Throw your own food,” he snarled.

“Start talking, little brother, otherwise you’re gonna have more to worry about than me juggling your food,” Victor replied softly. “I’m not putting up with this shit for another day,”

The steak was bitten again, harder. Victor waited for a few moments before taking hold of the plate and hurling the whole lot out of the tent like a Frisbee, the plate leaking gravy as it left the tent. Logan stared incredulously after his lost meal, then furiously back at his brother. Victor raised an eyebrow.

“You seriously telling me you’re still worried about your stomach?” he purred softly, leaning closer. “Start talking, Jimmy. And make it good.”

Logan snarled. Truth of the matter was that he wasn’t entirely sure what the hell was bothering him so much. His brother was still the same man he had always been, he was just more .. primal. Victor seemed to enjoy his work more with each passing day, and hell, there was far too much blood to enjoy it in the way Victor did. The pleasure in his eyes as he carried out his work was bordering obscene.

“Guess I’m not really into your type of fun,” Logan raised his head and fixed him with a steady look. It was Victor’s turn to look incredulous, followed by a bellow of laughter that would have put a lion’s roar to shame.

“You wish. You share all of my pleasures, little brother.” he leaned forward, his eyes sparkling with amusement. “All my pleasures. You just don’t like to admit it to yourself.”

“Fuck you,” Logan growled.

“You know what I think?” Victor began to scratch a pattern in the wooden table with his claw, turning it into a remarkably cute little bird. “I think you’re jealous. You won’t let yourself do what I do, and you’re jealous that I can.”

Logan slammed his fist down on the table, growling softly. Victor’s drawing hand stilled, his eyes looking across at him steadily but without any alarm whatsoever.

“You need a bit of release, Jimmy,” he purred. “And I don’t mean a long run. You haven’t touched the women, and you haven’t touched the men. If I hadn’t watched you fuck that girl a few years ago, I’d be suspicious whether you’d managed to get personal with anyone but your own palm.”

“We ain’t talking about my sex life,” Logan growled.

“Sure we are. I’m providing the words and you’re providing the scowling,” Victor stretched lazily, although his eyes were steady on his brother. “I mean it, little brother. If I find you glaring at me again, I’m going to get all upset. And you know how messy it gets when I get upset. Mind your own fucking business,” he thought about that, then snorted laughter. “Literally.”

Logan leaned back in his own chair, his hands still clenched into fists. He could feel the outrage burning through him and it felt strangely welcoming, a warm and familiar friend. It would be so damned easy to get into another physical fight with Victor, he realised, able to do pretty much anything he wanted to do without fear that he would ever seriously hurt his brother. Anyone else would probably fit in a small box and require step by step instructions to put them together again, as Victor had already demonstrated so many times before. But then he wasn’t supposed to be encouraging Victor’s physical activities, regardless of how tempting the damn thing was.

“You watch out on who you’re picking on and I’ll stop glaring at you,” he growled finally.

Victor rolled his eyes at his brother’s requirements. “And I’m supposed to be avoiding who, exactly?”

Good question. Logan sought for a general answer. “The innocent,”

“Well, that should be easy. Everyone’s guilty of something, little brother.” Victor’s grin widened, showing off his sharpened canines. “Even you….but then you knew that already.”

Logan ignored the implication and intensified his glare to underline his sincerity. His brother rolled his eyes again, and waved a hand dismissively.

“Yeah, yeah, fine.” A thoughtful looked crossed his face. “Just so we’re on the same page, what are you classifying Wade as?”

Logan’s eyebrow lifted in morbid curiosity. “He ain’t innocent, if that’s what you’re getting at. Why?”

“Nah, that’s not how it works. You can’t start lecturing me about behaving and then expect to get the gory details,” Victor began to sketch out another little picture in the wooden surface, this time deciding upon a dog. Logan shifted. Wade might not be under his personal protection, but any damage to him was likely to be awkward. The man would murder himself just through talking anyway.

“He ain’t innocent, but he’s also on the team, and we need him conscious-,”

“Oh, he’ll be conscious. Might not be walking straight, but he’ll be conscious,” Victor continued to sketch out the tail idly. “Don’t worry about Wade. Man can cope by himself,”

Logan frowned at him further in faint confusion, then groaned softly as a somewhat unwelcome and sexual image settled in his mind and refused to budge. Victor’s sexual activity was loud and well known, and seemed to be indiscriminate on exactly who he wanted. That he would be interested in Wade wasn’t that much of a shock, but then he probably had a lot of rope as back up. But still…

Victor noticed the look he was receiving and shrugged.

“What can I say. Man’s got a wicked tongue… in more ways than one,” he winked and settled back, making the chair creak with the change of weight. “Don’t give me that look. Just because you’re on a sexual drought, doesn’t mean I have to be.”

His finger stopped drawing on the table, Victor looking upwards in amusement. “Or would you prefer to take Wade’s place?”

Logan’s head snapped up, his glare intensifying to the stage where he could burn through metal. Victor snorted softly.

“I’ll take that as a no. Doesn’t mean you can’t share-,” he stopped as Logan’s fist slammed harder onto the wooden table with enough force to make it tremble on its thankfully sturdy wooden legs.

“Yes. It does.”

Victor sighed dramatically. “Yeah, yeah, I know. We’re brothers, can’t do that, yada-yada-yada. Y’know, Jimmy, you really miss out on a lot if you stick to the rules,” he eased himself up, and leaned a little further over the table until they were close enough to share breaths. “But you gotta admit. It would be fun,” he whispered.

Logan’s lip curled in a snarl. “Fuck off, Victor. I’ve told you once before. I ain’t into that sort of thing,”

“Only because you’ve never given it a try,” Victor’s eyes twinkled. “Never had you down as a coward, Jimmy. Guess there’s a first time for that, too,”

“Get out,” Logan snarled softly, and was surprised when Victor smiled at him sweetly and lifted himself out of the chair. If Victor had a target, he normally harassed and bullied and stuck with it until he had whatever he wanted. One growl wasn’t nearly enough to persuade Victor that something wasn’t worth getting, which suggested the man was up to something.

Again.

Sure enough, Victor leaned across again, his eyes sparkling.

“Sweet dreams, little brother,” he whispered. “Hope you find your appetite again. All of them.”

And he was gone before Logan could think of a suitable reply.

*

“Okay, so run me through the plan again,”

Victor groaned inwardly to himself. He had threatened the man. He had given him a few examples of exactly how ‘rough’ rough could get. He had given instructions in simple words and simple sentences. And yet Wade still couldn’t quite grasp the concept of shutting the hell up. Clearly some god really hated him, and apparently ripping out the bastard’s tongue was what Jimmy would call ‘too far’.

“Strip. Get on the bed. Act pretty. Keep your trap shut,” he repeated in a soft growl.

“And this is more than just sex, right? Cause you’ve got that whole serious look on your face, which granted makes you all masterful although to be honest you’re probably gonna have to think about your cleanliness thing soon. You have a distinct musk when you’re plotting,” Wade waved the air in front of his nose, then gave him a winning smile. “Sooooooooo, why we doing this?”

Victor looked at him in a manner that would make any sensible creature run the other way so fast their legs would burst into flame. Of course Wade had many titles, but ‘sensible creature’ wasn’t among them. He gritted his teeth.

“We’re gonna be performing to an audience.” he reminded him. Wade looked impressed.

“Yeah? D’you print tickets as well? And do we get popcorn?” he sat on the bed and bounced on it for a moment, accompanied by a boing-boing creak of the springs, and looked up. “This isn’t your bed, is it?”

“Not the point. Start stripping or say goodbye to your clothes,” Victor brandished his claws just in case the visual managed to get through to the self-preservation part of Wade’s mind. It didn’t. In fact, Victor was beginning to suspect Wade had about as much self preservation as a depressed lemming with a very tall ladder.

“Then whose…,” Wade stopped unlacing his boots, then looked back at his part time lover with an amused expression. “Ah, no, not Logan? You know, some people would call this obsession over your brother a little fucked up,”

“Would they,” Victor edged back to the door and lifted the door flap, eying the outside world for a moment before heading back. Jimmy wasn’t due for another five minutes, which was just as well considering Wade’s delaying abilities. He watched as Wade’s boots finally hit the floor and the man turned to the task of unfastening his top. And, unsurprisingly, the man was still talking.

“Well, yeah. Brothers are supposed to do brotherly things. Kick a ball around. Go fishing. Fight over girlfriends. Steal each other’s cookies. I’m pretty sure you’re not supposed to be getting hot over your own brother’s ass, tight as it is.” Wade shrugged the fabric off his shoulders and tossed it carelessly to one side. “Now, I can appreciate the sentiment, considering how tight those jeans are that he squeezes himself into. You can see the line of his cock half the time, right? But I’m not sure that’s really a good reason to-,”

There was a little strangled noise as Victor crossed the space between them and calmly put his hand around Wade’s throat, squeezing in a manner that was difficult to ignore. The man struggled automatically for a moment before Wade realised the best route was a simple, quick surrender, and flashed him another of his trademark shiny grins that was slightly apologetic. Victor eyed him for another few moments, then released him; the bed went boing-boing once more as Wade sat back heavily on it and began to rub his bruised throat pointedly.

“A simple shut up would have done,” he said sulkily.

“In whose experience? Get on with it.” Victor growled back, stalking to the door and eying the darkness of the camp. Still nothing. He could only hope that Jimmy had been delayed by the bar again, the lure of the drinks too much to give up. He turned round and stared thoughtfully at his younger co-plotter, who had finally managed to remove his pants. Wade was well muscled and athletic, but his lean frame had absolutely no chance against Victor’s brute strength and Jimmy would know it. Given his brother’s current need to be all sensitive, it couldn’t hurt to take a few precautions.

Pulling out a small tube of lubricant from his pocket, Victor tossed it casually at Wade who automatically caught it and looked at it in puzzlement. Brown eyes glanced up again in amusement.

“Awwww, I never thought you cared,”

“I don’t. Jimmy, on the other hand, does now he’s gone all soft. You squealing in a bad way isn’t likely to make him particularly happy,” Victor pointed out. “So get yourself as slippery and easy to fuck as you can make yourself, clear?”

“Logan’s gone soft?” Wade raised an eyebrow. “That guy eats bears for breakfast with grated wolverines on top. Unless you’re talking about soft in a bedroom sense, and that’s just unfortunate. Perhaps we could glue it in the right position…,”

“There’s no ‘we’. Get the stuff in you.”

Wade gave him a pleasant smile and began to smear his fingers with the lube as he knelt on the bed with yet another agonising creak of springs. He bounced up and down experimentally, causing what sounded like an orchestra of the damned to start playing.

“Your brother tosses too much,” Wade commented. “In his sleep, not the you know what-,” he mimed a stroking technique at groin level. “.. although you have to admit-,”

A hairbrush was thrown hard at him and only just missed.

“… ooh, touchy. Okay, okay, I know, get on with it.” There was a brief but welcome silence as Wade leaned forward, a look of concentration crossing his face as his fingers slowly penetrated his body. Victor watched him idly. Lube was something that tended to happen to other people who had the time and inclination to do it, and Wade was much prettier when he was making as much noise as Logan’s bed seemed to be. Victor prowled to one side to get a better view; you never ignored a free porn show if it was on offer, and for a change this one wasn’t being spoilt by Wade’s constant chattering. He smiled to himself, rubbing his chin with a finger as he surveyed the almost delicate way the man fingered himself, the lubrication glossy in the dim light as it was smeared around the man’s innermost areas. Wade had already progressed to two fingers, although Victor was unsurprised about that. If the man preferred the light and delicate methods of lovemaking, he’d have chosen a completely different type of partner. Wade was definitely a man who preferred his thorns still on his roses.

“Y’done?” he enquired, watching Wade’s fingers move in corkscrewing way that suggested he was trying to open a wine bottle deep within him. Hungry brown eyes glanced at him that stated just how ready he was, just as Wade’s scent clearly stated his growing lust. Victor’s smile increased a little more. Oh yeah, his brother still had desires, just like the rest of them. This cocktail of scent was going to drive him insane; that was, of course, if Wade’s chatter didn’t do it first.

“Me, ready? Nah, I thought I’d just have time for a beer and some nibbles and then a quick film-,” Wade’s sentence ended with an ‘erk!’ noise as Victor’s hand caught him round the throat again and guided him into a better position. Wade coughed as he was released, and glared over his shoulder as he settled into his favoured hands and knees position.

“Can you please stop trying to choke me to death? It’s not on my things to do list,” he complained. Victor snorted as he released himself from his own clothing prison, running his large palm over his aching cock. Hard and ready, as always. Jimmy was a damned fool. He lined himself up and frowned as his hand encountered what appeared to be slime.

“You’re sticky,” he said in bemusement, wiping his hand on Wade’s leg.

“And you’re fuzzy. I mean, what is with the whole furry cheek thing? Makes you look like an enraged squirrel –FUCK!” Wade’s head dropped in concentration as Victor calmly slammed into him, deliberately hard enough to engineer a whimper.

“Don’t whine so much.” he growled softly as he began to move. Wade groaned again, his hands clenching on the already messed up sheets for balance as Victor attempted to steady his thrusts to something that Jimmy would appreciate. It was damned hard. Wade was tight, hot and perfectly happy to grip him with as many internal muscles as the man had control over. He had also started to thrust backwards onto him, demanding more and more which was damned good for sensation and damned poor for aiding self control. Victor could see the perfect way his length was accepted into the other man’s body, sometimes deliberately pulling out as far as he could do before slamming back into him. Yeah, Jimmy was a complete and utter fool.

“You’re supposed to be nice and sweet to me, right?” Wade panted, his voice jarred by the constant rhythm. Victor gritted his teeth. Gags. He needed more gags.

“So what?” he growled, adjusting the angle to slam harder into him with the intention to ruin Wade’s voice.

“So,” Wade’s voice squeaked a few octaves higher for a moment before crashing back down to his usual pitch. “Shouldn’t we be doing this a little more romantically? Rose petals on the bed and me calling you my little Fuzzy Squirrel-,”

Victor calmly put his claws on Wade’s naked flank that wasn’t facing the door and scratched his nails down it. Wade’s comment stopped mid-squirrel impression, just as he knew he would. He just hoped the man wouldn’t bleed enough that spots of blood would end up on the bed, although given the original state of the sheets he doubted whether Jimmy would even notice. Laundry never did run in their family.

Thankfully, Wade seemed to have run out of conversation; he lowered his head once more and began to groan and pant in obvious pleasure, his back arching every so often as Victor found an extra sensitive spot to plunder. Dexterous as always, Wade balanced himself on one hand as his other hand sought out his erection, stroking himself in time to Victor’s thrusts even as the power threatened to topple them both.

Victor had no idea whether Wade had noticed their company when Jimmy finally turned up. Certainly the younger man didn’t look up, and the noise of his panting could probably shield the sound of a charge elephant. However Victor could sense his brother’s presence, despite not bothering to look in his direction; he could hear the way that Jimmy shifted his weight as though impatient to do something that the man couldn’t quite decide upon. He could smell his familiar scent, and could imagine in his mind’s eye the frustration and anger that was building within ‘Logan’s’ body. The fact that Logan hadn’t immediately stalked out of the tent spoke volumes – he wasn’t celibate from a lack of desire, and every other reason for celibacy really wasn’t good enough in Victor’s opinion. He tightened his hands on Wade’s hips as he continued to thrust deep within him, his claws accidentally opening up a few more cuts on the smooth, muscular flank to add to the mess. Wade gasped softly, almost a woman’s moan, and thrust back harder in his excitement. Victor smirked to himself, and finally raised his head to meet his brother’s gaze head on.

Oh yeah, there was anger there. It raged within him, Jimmy’s body tense and ready to fight as his little brother’s chocolate brown eyes glared at him. It was so powerful that it almost, but not quite, shielded the other burning power that seemed to engulf the man. Victor smiled a little more, hungrily. Jimmy’s lust was so damned strong that he was surprised even Wade couldn’t sense it. His brother’s hands were tightly fisted, his body trembling, and his eyes, oh, his eyes…

Victor’s gaze dropped slightly to survey the whole picture, and smirked again. Seemed like Wade’s assessment had been accurate. His brother’s jeans were tight enough to see the line of his cock, and they stated that glue really wouldn’t be required.

“Hi, Jimmy,” he said softly after a few moments had passed. “Wanna share?”

The other man snarled and finally turned on his heel, stalking away from the pair and away from his own territory. Victor smiled to himself. Oh yeah. Within a week, he would have his brother begging him to fuck him. And when he did…

“Ow, fuck!” Wade yelped as Victor slammed as hard as he possibly could, his hands gripping his hips as he thrust towards his completion.

Yeah. That was pretty much the crux of the matter.

Squirrel, indeed.

*

It took Logan a week before he could talk to his brother with words rather than a few grunts of acknowledgement, although at least it made his own work a little easier. Few men were brave enough to try any trouble whenever Logan turned his glare on them, and the ones who were either too cocky or too stupid to run away were put down swiftly enough. The other surprise bonus from the situation was Wade Wilson, who was proving to be quieter than normal in his presence. Logan could feel the thoughtful weight of the young man’s eyes on his back every so often, which he never bothered to acknowledge. The man wasn’t scared by any means, but he wasn’t his usual casual self, and that at least gave Logan’s ears a break and gave his mind a chance to forget what he had witnessed.

That was, of course, until Victor decided to remind him.

He had no idea what Victor was up to, but Logan knew damned well he didn’t like it. Sure, sex had always been firmly on Victor’s list of important things to do, and he didn’t seem to care who it was with or what the quality was like as long as his own desires were catered for. However, the suggestion he was going through this trouble simply to get Logan involved in his dubious after-work activities was clearly a load of shit; Victor got bored easily, and a throwaway sexual pleasure wasn’t going to change the man’s personality. Logan had tried to stop looking at him in what was probably a judgemental way, but it hadn’t helped and he was beginning to get tired of trying.

“So.” Victor’s voice was a soft purr, deep and surprisingly pleasant as he settled on a bar stool next to where Logan was sitting. “There you are,”

Logan gave him a sideways look, then poured himself another whiskey from the bottle that had been left on the counter. Victor leaned over the bar and stole a glass, before helping himself to the bottle in what he probably thought was politeness.

“I’m always here at this time,” Logan pointed out.

“Yeah, I know. Fucking boring, if you ask me.” Victor leaned back against the bar and looked around himself critically. “And this place looks like it should be used to piss in, not drink.”

Logan chuckled and took a mouthful of whiskey. “Hm. You’re really the guy to comment on tasteful décor.”

“Might have a point there. But I am the man who can comment on you being fucking boring,” Victor emptied his glass and reclaimed the whiskey bottle again. “Had a chance to think over my offer, little brother?”

Logan’s chuckle died. He scowled at the figure next to him. “You still going on about that?”

“I thought I’d give persistence a try,” Victor shrugged idly, and leaned back on the bar. “And you can’t say you weren’t interested. I could smell you.”

“Yeah? Well, listen. I ain’t interested, and the next time you start asking or getting Wade to do his little acrobatics on my bed, I’m gonna inscribe the fact I ain’t interested on your stomach or his. We clear?” Logan growled softly.

Victor laughed in amusement. “Is that supposed to concern me, little brother?” he gently patted him on the arm. “Look, I know you’re scared-,”

“I am not scared!” Logan slammed the glass onto the counter. Victor didn’t even flinch.

“-sure you’re not, Jimmy.” He replied casually. “Anyway, you’re not gonna get very far ignoring your own desires. They’ll get you in the end, and then you’ll end up screwing someone into the ground, which is fucking messy. You need some way to get out your little tensions on someone who won’t break, and you know as well as I do that I’m your guy,”

“You’re my brother,” Logan hissed at him.

“Well remembered. Gold star there.” Victor tipped the last of the whiskey in his glass. “Don’t change anything,”

“It does to me,” Logan drained his drink and slammed the glass on the counter, before slipping off the stool and turning to leave. Victor caught his arm in a vice-like grip.

“You can lie to yourself, Jimmy,” he said softly, his eyes steady. “but you can’t lie to me, and you can’t lie to your body. Some day, some time, you’re gonna go pop.”

Logan pulled his arm away. “Then I go pop,” he snarled back, stalking out the bar. He listened for sounds of his brother moving, but all he could hear was the soft sound of Victor sighing, a familiar little noise which was given whenever the man felt like he had been let down in some way. Logan’s teeth gritted and he walked on, harder and faster. No way. He wasn’t interested in blokes, and he really wasn’t interested in his brother and-

“Evening,” a shadow detached itself from the darkness and decided to tag along. Logan turned his head slightly and was gratified to note that Wade’s eyes narrowed in a thought of self preservation. Miracles apparently did happen.

“What d’you want?” he snarled, continuing on his journey. Wade fell in beside him, hands thrust into pockets as though he was a particularly tall and annoying five year old who was after lollipops.

“Well, thought we needed a little chat,”

“What the hell is with everyone and their ‘little chats’?” Logan snarled at him. “Fuck off. End of conversation. Clear?”

“Ah, I love your naughty ways,” Wade said cheerfully. “And the way a vein kinda throbs on your forehead whenever you get really angry. Such a scamp. Thing is, I’m here with an offer,”

“Answer’s no.” Logan turned a corner. Wade shrugged.

“Your brother’s right, you know.” He called after him. “You need to relax. Just because you’re a virgin doesn’t mean-,”

Logan turned back as quickly as a striking adder, shoving his hand over Wade’s mouth and pushing him back into a stone wall with such force that the breath was thumped from the man’s ribcage. Furious dark eyes were inches away from wary ones, each word that Logan growled full of menace.

“You don’t say that. I ain’t a fucking virgin. You keep that up and I’m gonna break you in an un-fun way.”

“Virgin with blokes,” Wade said in a much lower voice as soon as the hand was reluctantly removed, his eyes eager. “C’mon. How d’you know something if you never try it?”

Logan snorted. “Great. First my brother, now my brother’s whore.”

“I love you too, fluffikins,” Wade said solemnly, then brushed his hand across Logan’s cheek in amusement. “Go on. Think of it as a next level to fighting. Vic already thinks he’s gonna be on top. Says you’re wet,”

There was a little noise as Logan’s hand tightened in Wade’s clothing.

“Hey, I don’t think you’re wet! Just saying..,” Wade’s hand slid down Logan’s stomach and over his jean-clad crotch, which was beginning to feel uncomfortably and unwelcomely tight. Logan growled dangerously, which managed to add a little element of caution in Wade’s eyes but did absolutely nothing to halt the questing hand.

“…you gotta have a little fun in your spare time, eh?” Wade’s voice dropped lower, his eyes steady on Logan’s as his hand squeezed him gently. Logan felt a low, steady throb set up residence in his lower body and growled again angrily. He was in command, and he would decide on what encouraged his body, not anyone else. Unfortunately it was clear that no one had informed his body over the rules.

“Victor put you up to this?” he snarled.

“Kinda,” Wade shrugged. “He’s more into showing you what you’re missing, although if he gets any more frustrated I wouldn’t be surprised to find he simply grabs you and ties you up instead. You get to him in a way no one else does,”

Logan eyed him dismissively. “Is that right?”

“Yeah, it’s right. And disturbing as well, I might add. If you two weren’t so cute-,” Logan’s hand tightened again, making Wade rethink his choice of word. “-nice-looking, I’d be really worried. All you gotta do is have a fight with him, anyway. The pair of you scuffle all the time anyway, one more isn’t gonna make much difference. And then you can show him who’s boss when it goes a little further, eh?”

There was a little silence as Logan reviewed that possibility, still watching Wade carefully. He lifted his head slightly.

“And why do you care about all of this?”

Wade grinned. “I want to watch. I’d say take part in, but I have a suspicion it’ll end up in tooth and claw and punching and all the things that make me broken, so I’ll just sit somewhere and be a little cheerleader. I can even get the pom-poms, although the short skirt’s out. My legs aren’t suitable for that.”

Logan snorted. “And you can’t just go to some hooker?”

“Honestly? You two are much better than any hooker,” Wade grinned even wider. “And, hell, you’ve been marching around here for the past month looking like someone’s just waxed your testicles. If getting you laid is gonna snap you out of it, then I’m all up for it. There’s enough bastards on the team already,”

“In case you haven’t noticed, it’s considered bad etiquette to mess around like that with your brother,” Logan snarled.

“I noticed.” Wade shrugged. “And then I thought, what the hell. It’s bad etiquette to go around killing people with your brother as well, you still do it. And he mopes if you’re not there. Like a little puppy, sometimes. A little homicidal puppy with razor sharp claws, but a puppy all the same. And you know what puppies do when they’re bored without their mates? They chew on things, break up the room and widdle on the carpet. And I’m suspecting I’m playing the part of the doggy toy, although please don’t squeeze me to see if I squeak. I just had dinner.”

Logan stared at him in bemusement, before letting him go. He’d heard a lot of accusations aimed at his brother in the past, but this was the first time puppies got involved. Wade dropped a few inches and straightened his collar. Logan shook his head slowly.

“He’s just messing with you, kid. He’s not that bad,”

“Nah. He’s worse.” Wade replied softly. “Honestly, Logan. You really upset him when you disapproved of what he did. You think it’s just coincidence he wants to start getting to know you more personally to make up for it?”

Logan growled softly, and turned away again. “You’re talking shit, Wade.”

“I’m always talking shit. Doesn’t mean it isn’t true,” Wade called after him cheerfully. “And remember that shit always improves the roses!”

A single finger gesture was aimed over Logan’s shoulder as he continued walking. Wade chuckled.

“Send me a ticket if you’re doing it, you hear? I’ll bring the popcorn!” the commentary continued. “Plenty for everyone!”

But popcorn was the least of Logan’s worries. He only wished it wasn’t.

*

The night was nearly over and Victor hadn’t bothered to attempt sleep. He sat on a rock to the north of their camp, looking down at the valley and idly swinging one leg back and forth as though keeping count. He yawned, showing his pointed canines to the moon, then leaned back further on the rock lazily.

Fuck, he was bored, and yet he had no real motivation to go do anything interesting. The only bar in the place had closed up for the night, and they never had anything suitable to steal. The other team members were either in bed or playing a game of poker, and he wasn’t in the mood to watch other people’s expressions to find out whether they were lying to him. He hadn’t been able to find Wade, and no one else was even vaguely appealing to him other than the man who kept turning him down.

All in all, the night had been pretty crap.

“Comfortable?” came a familiar voice from behind him, dark, rumbling and with the slightest hint of a growl. The corner of Victor’s mouth twitched. Upwind. Naughty.

“It’s a rock. There’s a limit on their comfort levels,” he replied lazily. “Hi, Jimmy. It’s late for you, isn’t it? You’re a good boy, and good boys always go to bed early.”

“I had some thinking to do.”

“Ouch. That must have hurt,” Victor stretched again, and turned to look toward his brother. Or at least, where his brother should have been standing. Victor frowned and straightened, scanning the tree line for signs of where the man was.

“You playing hide and seek?” he asked slowly, in amusement.

“Had a talk to Wade earlier this evening,” a little rustle of a bush told him where Logan was, and Victor turned his attention to it in interest. Jimmy had never been the man to start conversations for no reason. He was normally allergic to talking.

“Did you, now? And did Wilson have anything interesting to say, or was it all the usual pile of shit he comes out with?” Victor began to sway his foot once more, although his attention was firmly on his brother.

“Mostly shit, but there were a few interesting things in it.” Logan moved out of the shadows a little more, although he didn’t stray too close. Victor watched his movements curiously for a moment, cocking his head to one side as though this might make things a little clearer. Curious.

“Like what?”

“A few things. He seems to think you’re going to widdle on the carpet.”

Victor raised an eyebrow in faint confusion. “Didn’t realise that was part of my job description. And since when did we have carpet?” he leaned forward. “And are you actually gonna come out of that tree-line or am I gonna have to go in there after you?”

He was faintly irritated to see that his brother wasn’t intending to move. He smiled slightly, then shrugged to himself. If he had to go in there to drag Jimmy out, then that was what he needed to. Victor yawned again, using it to display his teeth rather than his level of tiredness, and slipped off the rock.

“So…,” he prompted the conversation further. Jim always did have a nasty tendency to belt up right at the interesting point, the complete opposite of Wade. “You decided to-,”

He was suddenly and painfully slammed into the rock he had just vacated, Victor dropping to the ground and automatically rolling as he tried to gather his bearings. He swiftly moved to a crouch, staring at his brother in confusion. A fight was one thing, but he normally preferred to control what they were fighting about. If this was as a result of Wade’s chatter, Wilson clearly needed to die.

“Whatever he told you, I didn’t do it,” he hesitated. “Probably.”

Logan prowled after him, the shadows concealing the man’s expression although his body spoke of the man’s intention not to halt the battle. Victor’s eyes narrowed. He recognised the predatory stalk, the way the man was gathering himself for battle… and yet his bone claws had not yet been withdrawn. Whatever this was, it was not a fight to the death – which begged the question, what was it a fight for?

Victor’s mouth flickered at the corner in amusement. Well, whatever it was, he wasn’t about to turn down a scuffle. No doubt Wade simply opened his mouth and caused his usual devastation, and Victor would soon be able to return the favour.

“Fuck it,” he grinned, and leapt at his brother; he perfectly connected to Logan’s midsection, causing them both to tumble to the ground and roll off in opposite directions, ready for battle. They circled each other, both men low to the ground and looking for weaknesses and opportunity. Victor smirked again, and charged. If his brother wanted a battle, he’d have it.

From that point on was a whirlwind of activity; punches aimed and occasionally landing, although more often than not blocked with an arm. Logan’s claws still remained absent, and Victor decided to do the same, not least because he had only just washed his trousers and Wade was hopeless enough at laundry to be completely defeated by bloodstains. They blocked and punched, kicked and pounced; Victor was shocked to find himself bitten hard on the shoulder, and snarled in genuine outrage as he aimed a kick back at his brother’s head.

“Missed,” Logan panted, grabbing hold of the leg and putting his whole weight into pulling Victor off balance. They crashed to the floor and rolled, both struggling for the top position as they kicked and punched and snarled at each other. Victor was about to strike again when his body shifted against his brother’s. He stopped dead, which was unfortunate as Logan hadn’t. A fist connected heavily to his jaw, rolling them over once again in a sea of sweat, grunting and the occasional blood splatter until Logan was lying on top of him.

Victor looked up at him, and chuckled.

“Well, well,” he purred softly, circling his hips and brushing against his brother’s erection that he could feel clearly through the other man’s trousers. “Guess Wade’s mouth is useful for something after all,”

Logan scowled, but didn’t move away. Victor chuckled again, his claws extending slowly as he gently raked them down his brother’s muscular back. Clothes were overrated, anyway.

“One problem,” he said lazily. “You’re in the wrong position, Jimmy,”

“I don’t think so,” Logan thrust down with his hips with the obvious intention to pin the other man to the ground. Victor looked surprised for a moment, as though he had just been kicked by a bunny, then roared with pleasure.

“Good luck with that,” he grinned lazily, having no intention of allowing his brother command of the situation. He lay passively on the floor, following the possum’s example and also taking the opportunity to observe his target at close quarters; he noted the way his brother moved his weight over his body, and the way the expressive chocolate brown eyes were currently watching him in well founded suspicion. And then, of course, was that intoxicating scent that managed to send electric shocks tingling through his nerves. Logan shifted his body weight again, suspecting a trap, and Victor smiled winningly at him. Oh, his little brother was learning.

“I think I ruined your shirt,” he advised, as the shirt slowly began to fall off Logan’s back in ragged strips. Logan glanced over his shoulder, cursed softly, and then suddenly realised his mistake in getting distracted; Victor seized the opportunity as soon as Logan’s attention drifted, striking immediately to flip them back over to a new Victor-friendly position. Logan landed heavily and Victor followed him, sticking to him as though glued in place. His brother made a valiant effort to grab his arms, but ultimately failed – however, Victor noted, failed a little too easily.

Now that was an interesting possibility. Victor straddled Logan’s hips and studied him thoughtfully; his body was trembling in righteous indignation, a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead and on his shoulders. The shirt had completely fallen off to bare his torso to his brother’s scrutiny, Victor following the lines of Logan’s muscles that weren’t covered by the dark fur of his chest. A powerful man, built for strength, and yet he had still been captured so damned easily by a man he had essentially ambushed. He looked back at Logan’s eyes, dark in the night and full of wary anticipation, and smiled at him.

One roll of the hips told Victor everything he needed to know. Oh yes, that groan was exactly what he wanted to hear, deep and primal, and straight from his brother’s throat. He could feel how hot and needy he was, god near burning a hole through the fabric that was trying to contain him, and he could smell the scent of sex linger in the air so temptingly.

“I knew it,” he whispered. They stared at each other hungrily for a moment longer before all hell broke loose; trousers were ripped from each others bodies, their mouths clashing in hard, passionate and violent kisses that were soon tinged with blood from where Victor’s tooth sliced Logan’s lip with an ill-timed movement. Logan’s hands slid over Victor’s back, raking his nails down his muscular form before they ended up gripping his ass with such intensity that Victor suspected a lesser man would tear in half.

The conversation was completely over, both men allowing their actions to do all the talking for them. Victor roughly manhandled Logan into the position he wanted him, sliding down his brother’s body and unceremoniously parting the other man’s legs. Logan snarled his response, although lifted his hips without any encouragement whatsoever. Victor’s eyes flickered upwards to watch his brother’s reaction as he pressed the head of his cock against Logan’s entrance, uncertain whether the man would have a sudden change of heart, but his gaze was met by a hungry, frustrated and impatient glare that didn’t so much speak of surrender but of demand. Victor chuckled to himself softly. There was so much of him in his brother that it was incredible that Jimmy fought the situation so damned hard.

Speaking of the situation, Victor was prepared to make it memorable. Where he would normally simply thrust without warning, he took the time to slowly press himself into his brother’s wary body, savouring the moment; he didn’t bother with lubrication, knowing that the suggestion would have been as much of an insult to Logan than it would have been to him, but that didn’t mean he had to make it a throw away event.

He watched as Logan’s eyes closed briefly at the penetration, his body fighting off the intruder for a few moments before surrendering to the inevitable invasion. Victor continued lazily, noting every little flicker of emotion on Logan’s face and the way his muscles finally allowed him entrance. He chuckled softly, pressing against his brother’s chest as he leaned over and gave the smallest of bites against his neck. Delicious.

It didn’t take long before the need began to make itself known. Victor managed precisely three short, deep thrusts within his brother before the lust began to pull at him, hard and demanding and impossible to ignore. He began to move, grabbing hold of Logan’s hips and using them to help him power deep within him. The sensations were swift to increase, a burning, throbbing that seized hold of his control and made balloon animals out of it. Of course his brother wasn’t in the mood to simply lie there and take it. Growling and fighting in his own way, Logan had swiftly discovered how to give his own contributions to their mating, the man thrusting back harder and harder onto Victor’s length demandingly as their broken gasps and growled mingled in the air.

In the end, it was Logan’s inexperience that told against him. Working purely on instinct, he was caught unaware when Victor carefully shifted his hips into a different angle and calmly waited for Logan to forcefully impale himself on his own destruction. He doubted whether his brother even knew of the sensation he had been denying himself for so long, hidden deep within him. Sure enough:

“Holy fuck!!” the roar echoed into the dark night as Logan slammed himself straight into an orgasm, his back arching against the cold earth as he gasped out his shock and pleasure. Victor struggled against the waves of pleasure that were threatening to take him over as Logan’s body gripped him so hard he was certain it would snap off, then decided not to fight. There would be other times to show his brother how long he could last.

And then it was over; sagging a little, Victor rolled off easily and put his arms behind his head as he looked up at the sky. He heard a little crackle of leaves as his brother stirred, still looking slightly bewildered and definitely out of breath as he pushed himself up. Their eyes met, a silent acknowledgement of what had happened, and it felt good and natural. They were back, a team, and Victor wasn’t planning to let that slip any time soon.

Suddenly Victor frowned again in confusion, sniffing the air. A heady musk was the primary scent, to which all others had to fight through. And yet, he was certain he could just about smell…

“Am I going crazy, or can you smell popcorn too?”

It turned out that lust wasn’t the only thing they still shared, as Logan immediately pushed himself to his feet and began to swear under his breath. Victor listened to the first few mutters about Wilson and ‘tickets’, and began to grin. It seemed that hunting was definitely on the menu as well.

He only hoped Wade used his ten second head start more wisely than he did his tongue.

END


End file.
